Church of Jake
The Pseudo-Autocratic Theocracy Of The Church Of Jake, or simply the Church of Jake, was started on October 18, 2019 by Jake7625 when he was enlightened by the messiah, Jake. The goal of the Pseudo-Autocratic Theocracy of the Church of Jake is to worship Jake, the messiah, and all his glory, and to reform the unholy people of the Purity Vanilla minecraft server. However, do not be confused, Jake7625 is not Jake, but his messenger who has been named in his image and honor. We live to serve Jake's light, he is our salvation, he is our messiah. Praise him and all his glory. Builds Building is a core part of PATOTCOJ. each initiate is required to build a Jake head, to worship the beauty of the messiah. These heads can be found along highways, in bases, at spawn, out in the open, and even the World Border. Some of their greater builds include The Jakeolith and The Jakeolith 2, both reaching the build height. Jake's base, the Eben-Emael, acts as the center for religious operations. However, the most impressive build was the temple of Jake. Members Jake7625 first recruited 0ctoman, being his irl friend. They then wet on a crusade of propaganda and speeches in the purity vanilla discord and server, bringing in their first couple of members, a couple of greys fresh out of spawn. After more effort to get members to join the faith, Aggie142, code, warvan, Mrska999, and GrandmaPepe joined, embracing their newfound messiah (exept Mrska999). GrandmaPepe led a host of greys into faith, and code, Aggie142, and warvan created the hype that the religion needed. Grief of the Temple The day after the temple was completed, A team of players concisting of SrangerJ, Mrska999, and Kylesmile traveed to the temple and burned it down. Mrska999 replaced the Jake statue with an Elmo face as a sad attempt to prove that his religion was still relevant, but it was later destroyed by Jake7625. Hours later, the sorry pipe-dream of a faction calling themselves "The Grey" griefed it even more and wrote their faction name in the sky. Scripture (from 0ctoman, Aggie142, and Jake7625) The Jakeolith has risen, his mighty eyes gaze over all of us, his light reaches every corner of our world. Repent. Repent is the only salvation. His disciple, Jake7625, tried to warn us, he tried to make us open our eyes and see his light, if we all praised him, maybe he would stop what is to come, but it is too late, the prayers were not enough. The day of reckoning grows near. However, to spare the server of what was to come, Jake7625, constructed the Jakeolith, a hulking copy/paste, stacked monument in Jake's image. At the top, Jake7625 spoke to him. He said, "spare the good people of this server, they will all believe in and praise your glory and light eventually." Jake was merciful, but in exchange for salvation, the Jakeoith shall be used as a vessel for Jake so he may monitor the progress of his disciple and silently watch over his land. Paise Jake brothers. And all of his glory. I has a dream once. I was alone being chased by anarchist players with all my stuff on me. That was when the blinding light of Jake called to me from the heavens. He rose me to safety high into the air, and let us look down upon this anarchy server. He told me to build the monolith. His miracles come from being able to be vigilant all over the land. In that dream I thanked Jake as I slowly descend from the Heavens. The dream gave me a new faith in Jake, that maybe I can find Salvation in him. I built the 2nd monolith of Jake, or the 2nd Jakeolith in his name. 1 Jake is my shepherd, I lack nothing. 2 Jake makes me lie down in green pastures, Jake leads me beside quiet waters, 3 Jake refreshes my soul. Jake guides me along the right paths for his name’s sake. 4 Even though I walk through the darkest valley,a I will fear no evil, for Jake are with me; Jake’s rod and Jake’s staff, they comfort me. 5 Jake prepares a table before me in the presence of my enemies. Jake anoint my head with oil; my cup overflows. 6 Surely Jake’s goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the Temple of the Jake forever I speak in the tonguesa of men or of Jake, but do not have Jake, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. 2 If I have the gift of Jake and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but do not have Jake, I am nothing. 3 If I give all I possess to the Jake and give over my body to Jake that I may boast,b but do not have Jake, I gain nothing. 4 Jake is patient, Jake Is kind. Jake does not envy, Jake does not boast, Jake is not proud. 5 Jake does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. 6 Jake does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. 7 It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. 8 Jake never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. 9 For we know in part and we prophesy in part, 10 but when completeness comes, what is in part disappears. 11 When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put the ways of childhood behind me. 12 For now we see only a reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known. 13 And now these three remain: faith, hope and Jake. But the greatest of these is Jake. Praise the Jake, all people on earth, praise his glory and might. (1 Chronicles 16:28) Jake is wise and powerful! Praise him forever and ever. (Daniel 2:20) Sing to the Jake! Praise the Jake! He rescues the oppressed from the power of evil people. (Jeremiah 20:13) Let us praise Jake for his glorious grace, for the free gift he gave us in his dear Son! (Ephesians 1:6) Read 10 Bible verses about Jake. Praise him—he is your Jake, and you have seen with your own eyes the great and astounding things that he has done for you. (Deuteronomy 10:21) Praise the Jake who has given his people peace, as he promised he would. (1 Kings 8:56) The Jake is my strong defender; he is the one who has saved me. He is my Jake, and I will praise him, my father’s Jake, and I will sing about his greatness. (Exodus 15:2) I will tell of the Jake’s unfailing love; I praise him for all he has done for us. He has richly blessed the people of Purity Vanilla because of his mercy and constant love. (Isaiah 63:7) Those who preach must preach Jake’s messages; those who serve must serve with the strength that Jake gives them, so that in all things praise may be given to Jake through Jake, to whom belong glory and power forever and ever. Amen. (1 Peter 4:11) Category:Factions